dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Vegeta versus Cabba
The battle between ' Vegeta versus Cabba' occurred during the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition, and was the sixth battle of the aforementioned tournament. Prelude After Vegeta's destructive battle with Otta Magetta, the ring is repaired and reformed, and the former aerial out of bounds rule is removed. The two Saiyans step into the ring, and Cabba's kind manners begin to set Vegeta off. Cabba adopts a stance exactly like Vegeta's, and the match begins.Dragon Ball Super episode 37 Battle .]] Cabba proves to be physically strong despite his size, pushing Vegeta the moment the match begins with a flurry of physical attacks. Not one to back down, however, Vegeta counters, using his own superior training to feint, landing a powerful blow on Cabba that forces him away. Having witnessed it against Otta Magetta, Cabba surprises Vegeta by performing the Gyarikku-Hō. Vegeta counters, and the two blasts are equal in strength, cancelling each other out. Having been impressed by a fellow Saiyan's strength, Vegeta demands Cabba transform into a Super Saiyan. Cabba, however, reveals he is unable to become a Super Saiyan, and politely asks Vegeta to teach him how to transform, bowing in request. It is for the sake of his family in Sadal, and to be able to bring peace to the universe, that Cabba wants to become stronger. This display of civility in the middle of combat from a Saiyan works Vegeta into a rage, and he transforms into a Super Saiyan. The Saiyan prince launches into a furious physical assault, mercilessly beating on Cabba to the shock and/or bewilderment of everyone watching. When the young Saiyan is about to surrender, Vegeta grabs Cabba and threatens to destroy his homeworld and his family. This is enough to push Cabba over the edge, forcing Vegeta away and causing him to transform into a Super Saiyan for the first time. He quickly overwhelms Vegeta, knocking him into the ground and releasing a flurry of ki blasts. Pleased with Cabba's power, Vegeta stops Cabba's ki blast barrage and allows himself to be hit by Cabba's punch. Tanking the punch with no damage, Vegeta explains to Cabba that a Super Saiyan is fueled by anger, and to not forget the emotion. He orders Cabba to transform again, and Cabba succeeds, realizing that Vegeta was being deliberately cruel to help him transform. Vegeta pushes his power further, becoming a Super Saiyan Blue, astounding Cabba. He tells him that if Cabba trains further and unlocks his potential, he can reach this level too. With his godly strength, Vegeta knocks Cabba out in a single blow, telling him to never forget this pain.Dragon Ball Super episode 37 Aftermath Waking Cabba up with a vase, Vegeta scolds the young Saiyan for bowing to him, an enemy, in the middle of a battle, an act that is shameful for a Saiyan. Furthermore, Vegeta tells him to never forget about the pride of a Saiyan because it is their strength. Inspired, Cabba decides to become as strong as Vegeta, but Vegeta shoots this down; instead, he urges Cabba to surpass him. Cabba readily agrees, and tells Vegeta that the king of the Saiyans is a lot like him, and they agree to let Vegeta meet this king someday.Dragon Ball Super episode 37 Trivia References Navigation